Mother Of All Blackwell
by KyraMariah
Summary: Ambrelle use to be a normal high society New York City girl, who just wanted to be a model never really interested in living the house wife life before she met Sebastian Riddle, After he rapes her and gets her pregnant, she learns about fate, love, family and Immortality, follow her through her journey of being a house wife to a "Charmed" Vampire.
1. Family

Ambrelle walked up to the new house that Sebastian had bought for her, it had been some sort of repayment, like "Hey, I'm sorry I raped you and were the reason you almost died, but here is a house..." she felt strange walking up to her new house for the first time, alone, well... almost alone, her newborn daughter, who had been born 2 days before, Brookelle, was sleeping soundlessly in the baby carrier grasped in Amber's hand, she set the baby carrier carefully down as she unlocked and opened the door, the house was very big, almost too big for just Amber and Brookelle.  
Amber didn't waste any more time looking at her new house, she was more interested in her new baby and finding the nursery that Sebastian promised. She walked over to the black leather couch and put the baby carrier down; she hated to wake her for she knew she would soon wish for the days she could get Brookelle to go to sleep.  
"Elle Bell." Amber whispered unstrapping her baby from her seat, when she lifted Brookelle up Elle woke up, crying instantly, Amber bounced her daughter and she quieted but kept a hungry whimper, Amber took this opportunity to find the nursery, when she found it she was very unsatisfied, she was completely unsatisfied with the whole house, but she really didn't care as long she had a nursery to take care of her baby in.  
Amber sat down on the couch that was neatly tucked under a cantope, she leaned against the wall and held the whimpering Elle to her boob so that she could nurse her for the first time, Amber had been very nervous about doing this, the hospital had given her breast pumps, but now she had to do it herself, it was okay actually, she thought to herself that it wasn't that bad, but then she felt a pinching pain and jumped, she looked down at her daughter and saw blood forming around her mouth, she began to feel everything go black.

"AMBER!" came the by now familiar voice of Sebastian, everything began to come in clear she could hear Brookelle screams now and she needed to help her, she shot straight up and got off the floor near the couch and took the screaming Elle from Sebastian, as soon as she was in Ambers arms, Elle began to quite, Amber began to sing and she could hear Brookelle's breathing slow and become more heavier as she drifted off into a deep sleep, Sebastian just watched silently for a moment and left the room. Ambrelle emerged from The Nursery a few minutes later and found Sebastian in the living room, looking out the windows at the view outside, "What happened..." he asked very coldly, Amber cleared her throat and walked awkwardly to the couch and moved the baby carrier so that she could sit down. "I was just feeding her and..." but Sebastian stopped her, "you're not feed her from your own body, she will bite, and because she is a born charmed vampire, she is much much stronger than you and could kill you, I honestly don't understand why she didn't, when I got there she was cradled in your arms screaming." Amber didn't really understand any of this, this whole vampire thing was very new to her, and she did know one thing was for sure that she wanted to feed her own baby. "Why do you care if I die anyways Evan..." she demanded standing up defensively, he glared at her, daring her to say one more wrong word, he walked over to her and she bent back and sat down leaning back against the couch as he got more closer to her face, "Charmed Vampires, Their mates are written in the stars, they can only reproduce from one specific family, and as you are the only Blackwell that I would ever reproduce with..." Amber gasped as she realized that was why Evan had chosen her, he had known all along what he was going to do to her, what her fate was.  
Now she began to realize how little he really did care about her, and how close he was to her, and all she meant to him, he wanted a boy to carry on his family legacy, Ambrella pushed him enough so that she could get off the couch, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "Sebastian please... I just had Brookelle, please don't make me have to go through this again, not this soon, I will have another baby for you, just let me rest first. " She looked at him and saw no remorse but he was copulating letting her rest, but he got closer to her again and she could feel herself began to shake nervously and backed up to the wall.  
she couldn't handle it anymore and she released the tears that she had been trying so hard to keep inside, and at the moment she let it out, Brookelle made a blood curdling scream, it even made Ambrelle jump and stop crying, in a flash Evan was gone and it took a moment for Amber to realize what was going on, before she ran full speed into her daughters room, she was screaming as if someone were tourchering her, Amber unable to handle the sound of her Elle screaming like that, grabbed Elle out of Evans arms and once again began to sing to her daughter, but this time she laid on the couch and laid Brookelle next to her which Elle seemed to like because soon she was giggling and playing with her mothers fingers, "They won't let me hurt you…. Well I mean she won't let me hurt you." Ambrelle looked up from Elle and raised an eyebrow at Evan, "What do you mean…" she asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. "If I hurt you she will hate me, they all will, she still will always resent me for hurting you, I broke the Mating Law, I disrupted nature, Charmed Vampires, Family Blood is the most important thing. " Amber looked down at Brookelle who was looking up at her with the same piercing blue eyes that her father had, she had a whole new level of love for her daughter, for even at this young of an age she was already protecting her mother.


	2. Autumn

The next couple of days were strange, Evan came by everyday to check on Brookelle's growth which seemed to be happening very quickly, she already looked like she was 4 months old she had just been born earlier that week, Sebastian would come and play with Brookelle and feed her which never worked because she refused to be fed by anyone else other than Ambrelle, after that he would linger around but not say anything, Ambrelle would watch him pace back and forth before leaving while she held her daughter in her arms.

One day after Sebastian changed Brookelle and handed her back to Ambrelle, Amber took Elle and brought her over to a play mat that she had gotten earlier that day while Sebastian stayed at home with Elle, Elle began giggling and Ambrelle laughed blowing on Brookelle's belly.  
"Hey Ambrelle…" Ambrelle jumped surprised at the fact that he was actually talking to her, "how about after you put Brook down…. Me and you try out that bar? I just had it completely stocked today, I don't know how to make a lot of drinks but I do know some." Amber looked up gentally at Evan and laughed slightly, "I know how to make any drink you could think of…" he smiled at her and watched her continue to play with Brookelle until Elle let out a tired and hungry cry, Ambrelle treated to the nursery at this point and sat down on the couch, "Babygirl be gentle please." She whispered in brookelle's ear before she brought her down to her boob and let her nurse, at first she was just drawing milk like usual, but than with the sharp pinch that had seemed to be getting worse through out the week, she felt herself get dizzy and than she felt herself falling, and she felt herself being caught, she could still feel Brookelle drinking from her, and than she was gone.

The next thing Ambrelle knew she walking up in the living room on the couch Sebastian standing over her with a straight whiskey in his hand, Ambrelle got up and walked over to the bar and sat down, "What did I tell you…." Ambrelle put her hand up to quiet him, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, he was squeezing her arm so tight she began to wince in pain, she tried even harder to keep the tears down so it wouldn't wake Brookelle from her slumber.  
"Sebastian your hurting me…" she whispered and he pushed her away hard, "Why can't you just do what I tell you to do, your useless." He said finishing the rest of his glass and filling himself another one, she began to wonder how many he had already had, she walked over to the door to grab her purse off the end table next to it and he was there suddenly pushing her to the ground, "Where do you think you are going?" Amber could feel herself began to shake nervously, "I-i-I was just getting my purse, so I could have a cig…." He nodded carelessly and Ambrelle hoisted herself off of the floor, she grabbed her cigs out of her purse quickly and lit one facing away from Sebastian for a moment, she couldn't let her daughter worry and things were starting to get out of hand, she took another drag and turned on her heels, "Sebastian… I want you to get me pregnant." She said timidly, Evan whipped around and looked dumbfounded at her, but he didn't ask for her to repeat what she said, he just lifted her with one hand and carried her to her bedroom, he shut the door behind him as he went in and laid her on the bed, taking off her clothing piece by piece, until she was fully naked in front of him, she felt extremely uncomfortable, and was extremely scared, she remembered how it was when he had done it to her before, it hurt so bad.  
Sebastian must have sensed her fear because he began to rub her arm to calm her down, "you have nothing to be afraid of when you ask for it, I won't hurt you." He began to kiss her neck and she felt a spasm go south, this time was nothing like the first, he treated her like she was the only girl in the world, he was gentle and observant to her needs, they were both satisfied after they were done, Amber got up immediately and walked back into the bar area completely naked and lit another cig.

3 months later Ambrelle gave birth to another baby girl, she had black hair unlike her sister who had the same bleach blonde hair as her mother, and surprisingly she had brown eyes, this astonished both Amber and Sebastian for neither of them had brown eyes, Amber came to the conclution that some where down the line of Blackwells or Riddles there was an ancestor who born the same light brownish eyes that sweet little Autumn was born with, by the time Autumn was born Brookelle could walk and hold simple small conversations, she was the most excited about having a sister to play with, and although Ambrelle could hardly handle Elle let alone another baby, she was also happy to have another little baby, she liked it when they were this small.  
Sebastian on the other hand was not happy at all, He had gotten Ambrelle pregnant twice and both times they were girls, he would still love them, but he wanted a son, and then he would be happy.  
Now he had to wait a while before Amber would let him get her Pregnant again, after Autumn was born and they found it was a girl, Sebastian stormed out of the room and no matter how much Amber tried to get ahold of him she could get no reply.

3 days had pasted and she had not got a call or anything from Sebastian, Brookelle was starting wonder where her father was and Amber didn't like it when Brookelle was sad because she missed one of her parents, it was one thing that she had promised herself when she found out she was pregnant with Elle, that if she was going to have kids that they would never have to know what it felt like to be without one of their parents.  
Ambrelle picked up her phone and dialed his number waiting for an answer but it went right to voice mail "Sebastian…. Brookelle hasn't seen you in days and you haven't even met or held Autumn, don't take out me not being able to give you a son on your daughters." She flipped her phone shut and looked over at Brookelle in the living room, Autumn was laying on the play mat and Brookelle was making faces at her to make her laugh and it was defiantly working, Amber walked over and grabbed Brookelle and held her in her arms and flipped her upside down, Elle screeched wildly and autumn watched grabbing for the air toward Amber and Elle.  
"Elle Bell what do you want to do." She asked pulling Elle up right again, Elle looked for a moment as though she was thinking very hard, she looked outside where it was raining, this made everything she was thinking about go to a halt, a crack of thunder boomed and shook the house slightly, Brookelle began to cry and once Brookelle began to cry so did Autumn, Amber put down Brookelle who after hearing another loud clap of thunder attached herself to Ambers leg, she picked up autumn with her now free hands and began to bounce her, Elle looked very left out, with tears running down her face, she pulled on her mothers shirt trying to get her attention but Amber was trying to sooth the screaming Autumn, "Momma… I want daddy…." Elle finally let out once Autumns cries quieted down a little, the wind outside became louder as the power went out in the house and the tornado sirens outside began to go off.  
Brookelle began to scream and this made Autumn scream, "BROOKELLE STOP SCREAMING YOUR SCAREING YOUR SISTER!" Amber finally yelled, this made Elle freeze, she didn't get yelled at by her mother often, but when she did it scared her, the door suddenly flew open and there sopping wet stood Sebastian, Ambrelle glared at him but Elle ran towards him crying all the way, "Daddy, I'm Scared." Sebastian bent down and grabbed her as she ran into his arms. "Lets go, get downstairs in the safe room we will be safe there." They all went down stairs and into the heavy metal room that could lock and was safe from even nuclear bombs.  
Once they were in the room and it was quiet besides for Elles whimpering against her fathers chest and Autumns hungry tired cries. "Ambe…" he said softly as though if he talked gentler she would forgive him for leaving her alone after birth with a toddler and a newborn. She said nothing, "I am sorry… I bought us a new house, this time, I'll be living there too…" Amber snapped her neck up so hard she felt it crack as she heard him utter the last couple words of his sentence.  
"I am not going to get Pregnant right away." She said simply, and he nodded in understanding, finally outside they heard the sirens stop wailing.


End file.
